


Late night embrace

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Comfort, F/F, Obvi not canon, Slight P3 references, fast paced fic, i did this in like 30 min and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: In which Yukari has a nightmare and runs to Minako.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Takeba Yukari, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 23





	Late night embrace

**Author’s Note:Ayy yoo I wrote this at 5 am instead of sleeping! Definitely rushed but my first solo P3 one shor and first one of this decade! I hope everyone had an amazing hols, and a fantastic new years! Hopefully I’ll post more! Definitely hoping to get back into writing now that I’ve found my muse again!**

  
  


Minako’s eyes flew up as the sounds of frantic knocking sounded on her apartment door mixing with the light sound of rain. Grunting as she stumbled from her cozy bed, throwing on her “borrowed” pink sweater. She ran her hands through her auburn hair as she pulled open the latch on her door blinking in shock as her girlfriend of two years barrelled into her knocking them both over as her sobs rang throughout the living room.

“Yu-Yukari?! Hey hey what’s wrong?” Minako frantically asked looking down at the red eyed brunette in desperation.

“I-I-Mina-Blood-and-you-I just-Mina” Yukari whimpered out between sobs as she hugged the other woman tighter. Minako gazed down at the woman letting her words filter through the last of her sleepy haze before her scarlet eyes flew open and she pulled the other woman away to look at her. First she took in the haphazardly thrown on inside out pink night pants she wore, and the green peacoat with a white soaked under shirt, and finally her usually tame brown hair was sticking up in the back. 

“Hey, Yukari look at me. Come on love, was it  _ that _ nightmare again?” Seeing her girlfriend nod she winced before taking Yukari’s cold hand in her own and laid it on her chest. Softly she spoke “Look at me Yuka I’m okay. It was just a bad dream. Feel my heartbeat. Listen to my voice. I’m safe. We are safe! That time of our life is long gone. Take deep breaths, and close your eyes. ” Minako spoke gently as she rocked her love back and forth on the floor.

The sound of rain mixed with her soft whispers as Yukari softly fell asleep on Minako’s lap. Looking down a frown cut down her face as she whipped away the tear tracks. Carefully she peeled the peacoat off the soaked women taking great care not to wake her from her slumber. Taking great care she moved her arms under the sleeping girls legs and started in her journey to carry her back into the warm bedroom across the apartment. Reaching her room she tucked her into one side of the bed; before crawling into the other side as she pulled the girl to her side tucking her head under her chin hoping her warmth would ease the other girls sleep.

~~~~

Minako groaned as she felt Yukari shifted in arms. “Mhm Yuka is early mhm tryna sleep” she grumbled hugging the girl tighter.

“M-Minako” Yukari squeaked out as her face flushed. “Why are we in bed together!”

Grimacing lightly Minako sat up slightly and looked down at her girlfriend “You came over after a nightmare, and I can guess which one it was.” Watching her girlfriend pale a little she planted a kiss on her forehead and tightened her grip. “Yuka, I’m not going anywhere! Nothing be it death, or an angry Mitsuru, nothing will ever, ever keep me from you! I will always be with you together and forever! That’s a promise.” The smile that fitted on Yukari's face was a beautiful sight for Kotone, and the adorable blush still dusting her cheeks made it all the better.

“Wait Mina t-that sounds like a proposal.” 

Minako grinned “and what if it was? Do you accept?”

“I-Uh -No? Maybe? Yes! Minaaaa” Yukari whined her cheeks crimson as she pouted at her old friend who stared in shock. “Y-Yuka did, did you just say yes!” Both girls flushed as they looked at each other; thoughts and emotions fluttering both smiling lightly. 

Yukari smiled one last time before looking down, and looking back up at her now fiancé as she huffed. “If you don’t stealing my sweaters I’m calling off the wedding.”


End file.
